Don't Disturb
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: Histoire se passant dans l'après-guerre. Des pertes, des pleurs, et dans tout ceci, deux être qui se trouvent. Ndla : Je viens de voir que sur ce site, ça rend l'histoire très courte. Aussi, je vous présente mes excuses pour la courtesse de l'histoire.


_**Don't Disturb**_

C'est la fin. Il n'y aura plus de combat, nous ne sommes plus des machines de guerre. Nous pouvons enfin vivre notre vie. Mais le pouvons-nous seulement… ? Nous avons perdu tant d'ami. Tellement de personne, d'innocent sont mort. Il y a eu trop de victime pour que nous fassions comme si de rien n'était. C'est impossible. Certes, le Comte Millénaire est bel et bien mort, les Akumas et les Noahs sont tombés avec lui. Mais nous, nous qui avons vécut dans la guerre, que pouvons-nous faire ? Que pouvons-nous devenir ?

Lavi a décidé d'abandonner son rôle de Bookman pour vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il est devenu, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui. Lenalee est également partit. Elle ne pouvait supporter la mort de son frère, alors elle a quitté les lieux et son Innocence. Je suppose qu'elle est retournée en Chine. Miranda est restée avec nous. Elle n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller. Socallo s'en est allé aussi. Soi-disant pour parcourir le monde à sa façon. Cependant, j'ai lu dans la presse qu'un ancien condamné à mort était revenu dans sa prison afin de subir sa peine encourue. Socallo était un condamné à mort avant d'avoir l'Innocence. Johnny et Reever sont restés également. Reever avait voulu retourner en Australie, mais il ne nous a jamais quittés. Il n'a jamais voulu nous dire pourquoi. Kanda est resté pour les mêmes raisons que Miranda Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait prétendu.

Pour ma part, je ne me sens pas prêt à quitter cet endroit. Il y a tant de souvenir que je ne veux pas oublier. Je me sens bien seulement ici. Les autres personnes que je n'ai pas citées sont tous mort. Le monde entier ne le sait même pas. Je trouve ça écœurant. La guerre a laissé des séquelles et les souvenirs que nous avons sont douloureux. Miranda pleure souvent, Johnny est moins joyeux, Reever est très souvent dans la lune. Je déambule dans les couloirs comme un fantôme, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Seul Kanda est resté à lui-même. Seul petit détail, il accepte enfin qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à le faire.

Je suis épuisé, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Voilà plusieurs nuits que je garde les yeux ouverts. La lune est pleine, j'aime la regarder. Je suis dans la salle à manger et je revois le monde assit sur ces bancs, parlant de tout et de rien. Je réentends les discutions anodines des traqueurs. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je frissonne. Je sais de qui il s'agit, mais je préfère fermer les yeux et poser ma tête contre sa hanche. C'est la première fois qu'il y a autant de contact entre nous deux.

- _Tu ne dors pas ?_

- _… Tch… Je ne suis pas le seul, Moyashi._

C'est cela qui a changé enter nous deux. Il n'y a plus d'animosité. Nous nous sommes enfin accepté et même, nous nous soutenons. Il bouge un peu, mais pas moi. Il n'a plus Mugen avec lui. Une main se pose sur mes cheveux et il les caresse doucement. Lorsqu'il fait cela, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de parler. Si je prononce un seul mot, je sais qu'il va tout arrêter et repartir dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était. Dans ces moments-là, je devais rester silencieux. Cependant, la manière dont il se presse contre moi est différente, il va se passer quelque chose ce soir. Je commence à comprendre ce dont il s'agit. Je ne suis pas du tout contre. J'ai besoin de lui tout comme lui à besoin de moi. C'est comme ça depuis la fin de la guerre.

- _Nous devrions aller dans ma chambre…, souffle-t-il._

J'acquiesce, me lève et prend sa main dans la mienne. Il ne me rejette pas. Au contraire, il nous faut du temps pour arriver dans sa chambre. Je viens découvrir à quel point il pouvait être fougueux. Il n'a de cesse de me plaquer contre un mur pour m'embrasser jusqu'à me rendre fou pour ensuite me relâcher et me ré embrasser contre un nouveau mur. Je suis complètement débraillé lorsque nous arrivons enfin da sa pièce et qu'il referme la porte derrière lui. Dans un accord tacite, il prend les commandes et me fait découvrir le septième ciel. Je ne saurais dire combien de fois nous le faisons, mais les autres membres de la Congrégation ont bien comprit qu'il ne fallait pas nous déranger. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à nous.

Et voilà un autre très vieux oneshot. 'Faut dire que ça fait pas mal de temps que j'ai arrêté d'écrire des fan-fictions de ce genre, me concentrant sur des plus sérieux. Peut-être que je publierai les plus récents d'ici sous peu.

Ringo.


End file.
